Kingdom
The '''Kingdom '''is an empire in Lego Battles that is set in the medieval time period. Led by the King and Queen, the Kingdom is the archenemy of the Wizard Forces. While in some universes the Kingdom has been vanquished, it can be assumed that the Kingdom is the triumphant side of the war. Origins The Kingdom's origins, like many other empires, is vague and left up to the Player's imagination. However, it is known that the King was ruler alongside the Queen before the war began, and that the only men left living after the initial invasion were Guardsmen, Builders, and the King and Queen. Biography The biography is identical to that of it's ruler, the King. Act 1 The King and his empire was invaded by the Wizard and his forces without forewarning, catching the legion off their guard. After the King's men were almost entirely slain, he and a handful of Builders were forced to recolonize and begin their new army. While preparing to wage organized war, the King was caught off guard once again when the Wizard's forces swept his farmlands. Although the farmlands sustained and fought the advanced forces away, he was soon distracted once more when the Great Library was under attack. The King and his men quickly disposed of the ambush, worried for the safety of their greatest resource. In hunt for the next part of the Wizard's offensive push, the King seeked guidance from the elders of his kingdom and was told of a magical scroll that would bestow the knowledge of the Wizard's plan, although the scroll was hidden deep within the "1,000 Tree Woods". After he and a small colony of men found the scroll, they learned that the retreating Skeleton forces they had thought to have run away from the kingdom entirely were in actuality cutting connection to the King's supply routes. The King and his men began a stronghold to defend themselves against the horde of retreating Skeletons. He and his men then tore their way through the remaining enemy outposts set along the routes. Act 2 The King eventually had grown to make an alliance between the kingdom and the Dwarves, as they pledged to aid them in their growing warfare against the Wizard and his newfound Troll comrades. The King decided to attempt to destroy a Troll Stronghold, which turned out successful. However, the Wizard began the construction of Siege Towers with the defensive aid of the Troll Giants. With the aid of the Dwarves, the King started the Special Factory back up, deploying Catapults and Ballistas into battle. As the King began to grow a bit cocky, he sent his machines of war to eliminate more Troll outposts and clear the area. Karma bit back, as the King's forces stepped too far into the Troll's territory. Realizing his mistake, he quickly constructed a large hideout in order to survive the oncoming hordes of Trolls and Skeletons. After they pulled through the barrage of attacks, the King used the Elder's knowledge once more to search the area for a map of the area claimed by the Wizard known as the "Barren Wasteland". However, after retrieving it, he found that the Skeletons were far too powerful to pull through. Fortunately, the Dwarf King recalled an old mining route that could be utilized as a nifty ambush against the Skeleton forces. After heading through the mining route, scouts from the Kingdom forces noticed a large Skeleton stronghold blocking the path into the Wizard domain. Rallying up his forces, he headed into battle, overwhelming the stronghold forces and tearing past them. With the remaining men, the King ventured deeper into the Barren Wasteland. Act 3 Unfortunately, the map of the Barren Wasteland retrieved earlier was not nearly as accurate as the King had hoped. The path ahead was a winding, narrow maze, trudging through the Skeleton squadrons along the way. Once through the King noticed a formidably large stronghold littered with Mausoleums. Building up a force that was lost from the previous maze, he obliterate the Mausoleums, pushing forwards onto the Wizard's domain. A large blockade stood between the King and the Wizard's island, of which was stronger than anything seen before it. Building up a colony of fighting fit men, he attacked with everything he had. The King pulled through with what little he had left, and the only thing that stood in his way was the Skull Kingdom itself. The King spent a bundle of time rebuilding his legion, scouting the area for the whereabouts of the Wizard. First eliminating the Trolls, which was very little of a challenge due to his reputable force. Turning his attention to the Wizard's hideout, he built up his forces once more and charged, assaulting the Wizard's forces, and eventually slaying the Wizard himself, resulting in a victory for the Kingdom. Allies The Kingdom is currently in alliance with the Dwarves, a race of short warriors that have a liking to gold and are willing to work with their ally without issue. Leading the Dwarves is the Dwarf King, who aided the King in the battle and supplied troops when needed. Depending on whether the Wizard wins or not, the Dwarves are wiped out and hence not in alliance with the Kingdom anymore. Units The Kingdom hired troopers during the war against the Wizard, all of which (excluding special units) were of human race. The units were the following: The Guardsman served as their cheapest fighting unit, who are weak as individuals but relatively quick to hire and dispensable, making them useful as cannon fodder or support for larger and more expensive units. The Crossbowman served as a middle-ground for the basic units, who is powerful from afar but vulnerable in melee combat. More expensive than the Guardsman. The Knight served as an expensive basic unit, who is strong and fast on it's steed, but still not nearly as cheap as the other basic units. The Catapult served as a slow firing but powerful unit, but relatively expensive compared to basic units. The Ballista served as a faster firing but weaker unit, more expensive than the Catapult. The King's Dragon served as a strong, powerful unit, although very expensive. Closest equivalent to the Kingdom's heroes. The Kingdom's rulers, as well as other extremely powerful heroes, joined the fight as well. The King serves as the primary hero of the Empire, is powerful and durable but slow. The Queen is a secondary hero in the Empire, and is faster than the King but weaker and more fragile. The Forestman serves as a Special Hero that was weaker in every way to both of the other heroes, but still a force to be reckoned with nonetheless. Trivia * The Kingdom is the first Empire seen in the series. * The Kingdom is the only Empire in the first game to serve a tutorial level. * Although it is the oldest of the Empires, the King and his men all can wage war against other Empires that were set far into the future. * If free-play is not canon, then the King, Queen, and all of their associates are most likely deceased in present-day.